De peleas y palabras crueles
by MxHero
Summary: América e Inglaterra discuten una vez más, pero ahora a Arthur se la paso un poco la mano con lo que ha dicho… ¿Será capaz de sobrepasar su orgullo ingles y pedir disculpas? USAxUK Capitulo final up
1. Cap 1: Discusión

Este es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, y de hecho es uno de los pocos fics que he escrito de.... de cualquier cosa. Está basado en lo que rolee hoy con mi Iggy (Ore wa hero no da ;D) pero les guste :D

no olviden dejar su review~

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Hetalia no me pertenecen (T^T) son propiedad de Himaruya-san

--------Capitulo 1: Discusión-------

Habían pasado toda la conferencia discutiendo, y como si no se aburrieran nunca de hablar y sacar los mismos trapos viejos una y otra vez de manera repetitiva, se habían puesto a discutir nuevamente a penas cruzaron miradas en la fiesta que ese noche había organizado Dinamarca haciendo que el resto, incluso Francis e Ivan, se aburrieran de verles y escucharles pelear.

-¡Eres un maldito desagradecido América!- Volvió a gritar el de ojos verdes, totalmente cegado por la ira que había causado el que hace no más de cinco segundos el más joven le llamara "maniático controlador" -¡Obviamente tenía que mantenerte controlado, idiota!. Tu siempre salías, e incluso ahora, con tus malditas ideas estúpidas, como esa de el héroe gigante-

-Oye, esa era una muy buena idea. ¡El problema está en que ustedes nunca me dejan ponerlas a prueba para mostrarles que es así! –Se defendió –¡Mis ideas son brillantes! Son ustedes los que…-

-Oh, sí- Le respondió sarcásticamente interrumpiéndole mientras le sonreía de forma pedante- Es justamente por lo geniales que son tus ideas que nadie las escucha, y es por lo brillante que eres que nadie te presta atención cuando abres tu inmensa bocota- Ese fue un golpe bajo, y por un segundo se pudo apreciar una mueca de dolor en el rostro del más alto.

- Estas celoso…- Dijo Alfred, más para auto convencerse que para reprocharle al otro – Me odias porque dejé de ser tu colonia y deje solo, porque logré volverme más grande y fuerte que tú... Me dices eso porque estás celoso de que sea un héroe –Sonrió ya más seguro de sí mismo.

-Mira lo celoso que estoy- Respondió el otro –… Bloody hell America –Suspiró manteniendo la sonrisa pedante en sus labios –You are not a Hero… nunca has sido un héroe, eres egoísta y solo te inmiscuyes en las cosas que te convienen, en lugares y guerras que no te corresponden, que, para peor, ni siquiera se libran en tu país… No eres grande, y mucho menos un héroe, solo eres un oportunista Alfred-

Cruel, eso había sido cruel y Arthur lo sabía, pero su orgullo le impedía echarse para atrás por lo que simplemente tenía que seguir con la misma actitud de antes, aunque le partiera el alma saber que le había hecho daño a su ex colonia, aunque supiera perfectamente que debía disculparse por todo lo dicho. Por otro lado, para Alfred cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca del mayor se clavó en su mente y sentimientos, quebrando de ese modo la clásica sonrisa boba que adornaba siempre su rostro para reemplazarla por una mueca que, aunque intentara aparentar ser una sonrisa, no dejaba más que un rastro de Dolor en el ambiente.

-Di lo que quieras- Dijo dándose vuelta luego de un momento de silenció, comenzando a caminar, pasando y perdiéndose entre los países que bailaban en la pista.

-Mon aime... creo que te sobre pasaste esta vez con tus palabras- Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Inglaterra por unos momentos hasta que el otro se la quitó de encima con un movimiento brusco.

-Cállate – Le dijo mordazmente, él ya sabía que se había sobre pasado, no necesitaba que llegara alguien y se lo dijera- Nada de lo que dije es mentira- Se excusó.

-No sé qué tan cierto sea eso, pero si así fuese lo lastimaste-

-No vengas a darme cánones de cómo debo comportarme Francis- Le dijo entre dientes, aún enrabiado.

-Como quieras- Dijo antes de irse, levantándose de hombros ya aburrido de la actitud del rubio de ojos verdes, el solo intentaba ayudarle.

-Maldito Francia... Bloody America- Siseo caminando hacia la barra.

Arthur sabía que él francés tenía razón, pero no necesitaba que se lo recordaran y restregaran su error aún más en su cara, ya de por si la pena culpa lo carcomía por dentro, había lastimado a la persona que más quería en este maldito mundo… sí, la que más quería. Le había costado aceptarlo, y en realidad no supo en qué minuto se había enamorado de el traga hamburguesas con complejo de héroe, pero así eran las cosas… y su actitud tsundere había vuelto a pasarle una mala jugada y terminó lastimándolo de nuevo con sus palabras. Quería ir y disculparse, sí… pero, vamos, él era Inglaterra, el gran Imperio Británico, tenía su orgullo y no podía simplemente ir y pedir disculpas.

Se odiaba, en esos momentos se odiaba como nunca antes. Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó pidiendo un vaso del licor más fuerte que tuviese.

---------------Continuará-------------

Yeah, yeah.... i know. Es demasiado corto, pero bueno se me acabo el hilo de inspiración y ya es tarde, so... escribire más mañana.

No olviden dejar su review, todo comentario será bien apreciado... alguna queja de la personalidad o recomendación, tomatazos o felicitaciones, lo que sea.

See you soon ;D


	2. Cap 2:Decisiones

Hola!! Bueno, gracias por sus reviews apoyándome T^T! no saben cómo me alegre al saber que a alguien le había gustado lo que escribí jejejeje.

Y concuerdo con alguien que dejo un review, Arthur no está del todo equivocado al decirle oportunista a América (;D es historia después de todo, no puedo inventar todo… no?), pero no es algo que debas decirle a tu amado… ni sikera si la rabia se apodera de ti jejeje, pero bueno, me dejo de tontear y continuemos con el fanfic

Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya-san y no a mi (T^T damn it)

------------------------------ Cap 2: Decisiones -----------------------------------

-Maldito Inglaterra –Pensó sentado bajo uno de los árboles del patio trasero del danés apoyando su cabeza en el tronco de este para observar las estrellas, odiaba que la gente le dijera estupideces como esa aunque simplemente pasar de ellas nunca se le había hecho demasiado complicado, pero… cuando era Arthur quien las decía realmente le dolía. – _Fuck him_ – Susurró antes de sentir como unos pasos tímidos se acercaban a él.

-América nii-chan –Le saludo con una tierna y tímida sonrisa el canadiense

-Mathew- Le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa con un dejo de tristeza

-¿Estás triste por lo de Inglaterra?- Preguntó sentándose a un lado del otro mientras medio escondía su rostro en su pequeño oso, ya sabía la respuesta, pero aún así se animo a preguntar. Después de todo con América nunca se sabía.

Alfred se limito a cerrar sus ojos y suspirar, sabía que podía confiar en su hermano pero aún así le era complicado aceptar que quería a alguien que no sentía lo mismo por él, que amaba a alguien que le odiaba por más de una razón. Se llevó una mano al rostro y asintió suavemente con su cabeza.

-Odio que siempre discutamos por cosas sin sentido y terminemos lastimándonos el uno al otro- Susurró por lo bajo, avergonzado de lo que decía, el era un héroe y no acostumbraba a compartir sus problemas con nadie porqué estos se supone no son nada para él.

-¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez?-

¿Se lo había dicho? No, claro que no… no tenía el coraje para ir y hablar con alguien a quien no le molestaba que sucediera eso. Esa siempre había sido su razón para no decirle también lo que sentía a Arthur, ese choque de sentimientos que había ayudado a que el menor decidiera independizarse del mayor antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que le hacía sentir, pensando que de esa forma el otro le vería con esos hermosos verdes como lo hacía con un igual y no como el hermano pequeño que siempre buscó en él, pensó en demostrarle que era fuerte y podía consigo mismo y con los dos, que había madurado… y todo terminó mal, muy mal.

-No voy a hablar de eso con alguien que no quiere lo mismo que yo Mathew-

-Podrías intentarlo- Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa –Creo que no puede ser peor. Además, no entiendo porqué siempre comienzas tú molestándolo hasta que le colmas la paciencia y logras que te responda- Le dijo con el ceño frunciendo mientras miraba el piso –Pareciera que buscas la pelea y que te gusta discutir como lo haces con el-

-Me gusta verlo enojado porque muestra una parte de si mismo que siempre intenta ocultar – Rió Alfred –Además… -Su rostro se volvió triste y la risa se ahogo en una sonrisa melancólica- Esa es la única forma que tengo de que me hable o centre su atención en mi…- Mathew le miro con ojos abiertos sin saber realmente que decir y la vergüenza y nerviosismo tomo lugar en el cuerpo del más alto obligándole a soltar una leve risa nerviosa –No te quedes callado-

-Es que… no sé realmente que decir- El silenció volvió a tomar lugar en la conversación esperando a ser reemplazado por la voz de alguno de los jóvenes - ¿Tanto le quieres? –Se animó al fin a preguntar el canadiense.

-Si-

-En ese caso… -Dijo levantándose para mirar colocarse frente a Alfred y sonreír más alegre –Ven, vamos a verlo… a ver si puedes hablar con él y arreglar las cosas- Mathew gracias a cosas que mencionaba algunas veces Francis, sabía que el inglés sentía algo también por su hermano pero no creía que América quisiera tanto a Arthur por lo que había decidido no intervenir… probablemente por recelo.

-¿Hm?- Alfred pestaño varias veces mirando a su hermano, antes de sonreír derrotado y levantarse –No creo que ahora se una buena idea, debe estar borracho ya- Colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y miró de reojo la fiesta.

-Vamos a verle, no creo que quieras que Francia nii-chan esté cerca de él estando en ese estado, ¿No?- Le dijo haciéndose parecer inocente, buscando encender una chispa de celos en el otro que le obligara a, de una vez, terminar sus problemas con UK.

Por su parte, Jones a la mención de Francis soltó algo similar a un gruñido celoso a tiempo que fruncía el ceño ligeramente y se disponía a caminar rápidamente al interior de la casa susurrando le a Mathew entre dientes algo similar a un "_What the hell are you waiting for?"_, con intenciones de hacer que le siguiera.

Una vez adentro Alfred no tardo en visualizar al mayor, quien ya borracho se encontraba insultándole a un lado de la barra totalmente ebrio mientras muchos países le miraban con lastima en los ojos, gran parte de los que se encontraban mirando también habían tenido sus colonias, pero ninguno de ellos había quedado tan mal como Arthur ante la independencia actual de estos. América suspiró y pasó entre los distintos países para tomar a Arthur en brazos a pesar de los gritos y golpes que recibía.

-Maldición Arthur, déjame llevarte de vuelta a casa, estás ebrio a más no poder. Sin mencionar que, para variar, estás haciendo un show de ti mismo aquí- Le retó el menor

-¿Y de quién es la maldita culpa?- Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, quedándose quieto por un momento –_PUT ME DOWN YOU BLOODY BASTARD!_- Le dijo volviendo a moverse de manera inquieta.

-Es tú culpa, yo no soy el que escapa de sus problemas tomando _Wishky_ o lo que sea que me pongan por delante- Dijo en un bufido comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta –_Damn it Arthur!_ ¡Deja de moverte, no voy a soltarte!- Le gritó logrando que el otro se rindiera y cruzara de brazos mientras hacía un puchero mientras seguía maldiciendo al menor por lo bajo hasta quedar dormido.

-----------------Continuará----------------------

No olviden dejar su review para fortalecer mis ganas de seguir escribiendo xD!

Además de dejar alguna crítica e incluso idea para el fanfic. Bueno, espero les allá gustado el cap de hoy, en lo personal me agradó bastante y me gusta pensar en Canadá como alguien que a pesar de ser tranquilo y totalmente cute, trama cosas por lo bajo (claro que para ayudar xD).

Bueno, bueno me tengo que ir a dormir. See ya ;D


	3. Cap 3: Despertando

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia (a mi pesar) son propiedad de Himaruy-san

---------------Cap 3: Despertando- ---------------

Haciendo maniobras que -según él- eran solo propias de un héroe de su clase, abrió la puerta de su apartamento caminando con Arthur en brazos para llevarlo hacia su habitación y dejarlo con suma delicadeza sobre la cama cubriéndolo con una manta, intentando no despertarlo para que pudiera dormir más cómodo tranquilo. Se sentó un lado de éste para mirarle de reojo, removiéndose inquieto sin saber qué hacer, por un lado, era un héroe y sabía que no podía abusar de alguien que dormía, además, para empeorar las cosas, estaba borracho. Por otro lado, una parte de su mente solo le pedía moverse y acariciarle el rostro, hundir sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Arthur, le pedía que siguiera su deseo de besarle los labios y el rostro entero, que no ignorara esos ánimos de abrazarle y hundirse en el peculiar aroma a té y pastelillos que tenía su antiguo mentor.

-Maldita sea- Arthur le traía mal, aunque no lo reconociera del todo, y eso lo odiaba, le hacía sentir débil y poca cosa –Jm, Siento como si aún fuera tu colonia gracias a esta estupidez- Dijo con una leve sonrisa pintada en sus labios, acercando una de sus manos a la cara de Arthur, removiéndola rápidamente cuando este se movió para acomodarse.

Alfred desvió su mirada hacia la ventanal con una melancólica sonrisa plasmada en sus finos labios, perdiéndose un momento en el paisaje nocturno que regalaban las luces de la ciudad antes de levantarse con un solo pensamiento en su mente; él, al igual que todo héroe estaba condenado a estar solo… claro que existían diferencias, grandes diferencias. Primero que nada la persona que amaba no le correspondía, y ésta no era una voluptuosa chica americana, era….era un hombre, un inglés de voluptuosas cejas que había sido quien le había criado durante su infancia. Soltó una risa amarga ahogando así las ganas de llorar para mirar a Arthur una última vez antes de salir, éste se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama, con un hermoso carmín pintado en sus mejillas y la luz de la luna le bañaba de manera maravillosa mientras se abrasaba al cobertor que tenía estampada una bandera norte americana haciendo ligeramente irónica la escena, ahora era el menor quien junto a su bandera cubría, cuidaba y protegía a su antiguo mentor.

-Duerme bien – Susurro antes de besarle quedamente la frente al mayor e irse de la habitación.

-º-

A la mañana siguiente, como dictaba el ciclo de la vida, el sol comenzó a salir y alumbrar entre los edificios de la gran manzana, alcanzando así el rostro de Inglaterra, quien frunció el ceño y se movió en la cama mientras empezaba a abrir perezosamente sus ojos para acomodarlos a la luz.

-What the….? –Espetó incorporándose de golpe en la cama desconcertado para mirar a su alrededor encontrándose con múltiples posters de distintas bandas americanas, una foto de Alfred con traje espacial y una bandera estadounidense cubriéndole del frío. Ahí lo entendió sonrojándose ligeramente intentando contener una sonrisa boba que quería salir de sus labios.

Notó que Alfred no se encontraba ahí por lo que se levanto para buscarle, encontrándose al salir de la habitación con un pasillo lleno de viejas fotografías de Alfred; Él y Toni en un desierto, otra de América con traje de Futbol americano, etc. Hasta que llego a encontrarse con fotografías que conocía perfectamente, eran de cuando el menor aún era colonia suya, eran de aquellos tiempos que alegraban y destruían su corazón al mismo tiempo cuando recordaba la independisación del otro.

-Solías ser tan pequeño- Dijo en un suspiro mientras acariciaba delicadamente el vidrio de la fotografía. Movió rápidamente su cabeza obligándose de esa manera a salir de sus pensamientos y volver a encaminarse a su búsqueda.

Se encontró por fin con la sala de estar, viendo como el piso estaba casi completamente tapado por paquetes de comida rápida, envoltorios de hamburguesas, latas de Coca-Cola y un sinfín de películas y juegos de videos. Se enojo ante el enorme desorden que tenía delante de sí y se dispuso a gritar el nombre del menor hasta que le vio acostado en el sofá, roncando por lo bajo con un pequeño hilo de saliva corriéndole por la comisura de labio, con un brazo y una pierna cayendo por inercia hasta el piso, además de un cobertor mal puesto que hacía que su polera se levantara ligeramente dejando ver parte de su firme estomago.

-Idiota- Dijo Arthur sin poder evitar sonreír divertido ante aquella escena, caminando hacia él para acomodarle la mana que le cubría, soltando una pequeña risotada al ver como el menor fruncía el ceño acomodándose, tal cual le hubiera escuchado llamarle "Idiota".

Sin pensarlo dos veces Arthur se arremangó la camisa y comenzó a recoger el desorden que había dejado el menor en la habitación para, cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, dirigirse a la ducha pensando en que haría un buen desayuno Inglés para Alfred en forma de agradecimiento, además… ese idiota necesitaba algo de comida real, buena comida.

----------------Continuará--------------

Bueno, bueno… vamos llegando a la parte que me gusta xD y que… aún no redacto jajajaja

Anyway, espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews con sus opiniones y consejos =D!

See ya!


	4. Cap 4: Una mañana agitada

=D me alegro les esté gustando el fanfic... la próxima vez que suba les traeré un pequeño regalo (Un dibujo de Alfred en la escena en la que Iggy lo encuentra durmiendo e el sofá *0*)

Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, espero les guste ;D

Ah!, no olviden dejarme un review! ;x; son el alimento de las escritoras

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen (Lamentablemente T^T) son propiedad exclusiva de Himaruya-san

----------------------Cap 4: Una mañana agitada------------------

Y ahí estaba Arthur, con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, con las manos en su cintura y la vista fija en el horno mientas esperaba que sus scones estuvieran listos. Sonreía satisfecho con la cara ligeramente manchada con harina. El pan tostado, té y huevo revuelto que iba a servir para el desayuno ya estaban listos y puestos en la mesa.

-¿Iggy?- Se escucho la voz algo confundida del menor y su rostro aún adormilado se dejo ver por el quicio de la puerta.

Alfred había despertado cuando el aroma del pan recién tostado, el huevo recién hecho y un familiar olor que le recordaba a su infancia habían llegado a él, sorprendiéndose al ver la habitación en perfecto orden y la mesa puesta con el desayuno servido.

-América- Dijo en un pequeño salto, le había asustado –¡Idiota! No me asustes así- Le reprochó haciendo que el menor riera divertido.

-Espero eso de ahí no sean tus asquerosos scones- Dijo entre risas mirando el Horno, haciendo enojar a Arthur.

-¡Eres un mal idiota mal agradecido y mal educado Alfred! Era una forma de agradecer… -Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al suelo- De agradecerte lo de ayer…

-N-no fue nada, es el trabajo de un héroe…- Alfred se sonrojo levemente también y se rascó nerviosamente una mejilla mientras miraba hacia arriba. Sacudió su cabeza alejando los sentimientos de su mente para volver a su estado normal –Pero, que yo sepa la gente en forma de agradecimiento no intenta matar a su héroe con comida toxica- Rió estridentemente haciendo enojar nuevamente al mayor, quien le lanzó un trapo a la cara, llenándole de harina.

-Te lo merecías- Dijo sonriendo con altanería antes de pasar a una sonrisa tierna, escuchando como América seguía riendo, hasta que éste último se detuvo de golpe despertando la intriga en el de ojos verdes -¿Pasa algo? –

-Huele a quemado- Seguía sonriendo divertido, ampliando su sonrisa al notar que Arthur le miraba sin comprender –Tus scones-

-Bloody Hell!- Exclamó apresuradamente, quemándose en su intento de abrir el Horno – Demonios…- Dijo cerrando un ojo.

-¡Arthur!- Se acercó preocupado hasta el mayor, tomándole de las muñecas para llevarle hasta el lavatorio y ponerlas al agua -¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó mirándole de reojo, notando el hermoso carmín que adornaba las mejillas de Inglaterra.

-¿Ah?... em… sí, gracias- Dijo quitando sus manos del agua- Bueno, ya vamos a desayunar idiota –Dijo apagando el horno antes de sentirse alzado por unos fuertes brazos -¿¡P-pero qué demonios haces Alfred!?-

-Te llevo al baño a curar esa herida- Dijo con naturalidad, sonriendo idiotamente igual que siempre –Deberías agradecer el tener a un héroe tan servicial como yo cerca- Le dijo riendo.

-Puedo caminar, ¿Sabes?- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo arder sus mejillas. Nuevamente se había sonrojado gracias a las acciones del menor –No entiendo tu manía de cargarme-

-Es más divertido así-

Arthur terminó por rendirse y dejarse llevar por en brazos por el otro hasta el baño, quedando sentado en el mueble del lavabo una vez estuvieron allí y Alfred se empeñaba en buscar una crema para quemaduras que sabía Kiku había dejado allí la última vez que vino a jugar videojuegos y el ojiazul intento cocinar. Demoró unos cuantos de minutos, y muchos improperios lanzados de su boca, en encontrar la dichosa pomada para tratar quemaduras, minutos en los cuales solo se escuchaba la voz del americano y el eco de esta en las paredes del baño.

-¡Aquí está!- Exclamó triunfante el héroe, disponiéndose a aplicar la crema en las manos del mayor, quien girando la cara le miraba de reojo hasta que Alfred terminó y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera –Ya está-

-Gracias Alfred… ¿Vamos a desayunar?- Le preguntó pensando que ya el huevo, té y tostadas debían estar fríos e incomibles.

-No quiero morir Iggy, vamos a comer afuera- Le dijo riendo mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-Idiota- Le dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza, olvidando que estaba herido –M-mierda, eso dolió- Se quejo quedamente, haciendo que el otro riera aún más estruendosamente-

-Deja que me duche y vamos… creo que deberías cambiarte de ropa, aunque la harina te sienta bien-

-¿Harína?- Se bajo del lavabo y miro en el enorme espejo que tenía enfrente, había olvidado que se había ensuciado tratando de cocinar los scons que ahora se encontraban calcinados dentro del horno –No tengo otra ropa-

-Ponte algo mío- Sugirió bobamente el otro, ganándose una mueca enojada por parte de Arthur –Creo que tengo ropa vieja en mi closet… es la habitación que está al lado de la mía- Dijo notando, por primera vez su error-

-"¿Toda una habitación?"- Pensó alarmándose un momento antes de suspirar, se trataba del idiota come hamburguesas, un consumista en extremo… no debía extrañarse –Muy bien- Dijo Dirigiéndose a la salida, sintiendo que Alfred caminaba junto a él -Se donde queda, iré solo… tú solo dúchate- Le dijo sin mirarle, cerrando la puerta tras de sí al salir.

No le costó trabajo encontrar la habitación, pero si le faltaron sinónimos para referirse a lo increíblemente enorme e inútil que le resultaba la habitación llena de ropa que tenía el menor, era similar a los guardarropa que tenían los famosos que se veían algunas veces en programas de la televisión estadounidense. Era simplemente ridículo.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se adentro en la habitación, mirando las prendas que aw encontraban en su interior, La cuales en su mayoría eran anchas y enormes para su tamaño, ropa al clásico estilo Hip-hop. Sonrió de medio lado, definitivamente Alfred no tenía arreglo. Ahí fue cuando las encontró, unos cuantos polerones, poleras y shorts que eran notoriamente más pequeños que los otros, aunque aún así grandes para él.

-Maldita sea Jones, eres demasiado grande- Se quejo tomando un pollerón negro que parecía ser el más pequeño.

Se resignó y cambió de ropa. Utilizando unos shorts cafés que le quedaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla, una polera blanca que era tapada por el polerón negro que le quedaba ligeramente grande. Salió de la habitación encontrándose con Alfred justo en la puerta, éste tenía el cuerpo y el cabello mojad aún, y sostenía con una mano la toalla que le cubría de la cintura hacia abajo. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada rápidamente tartamudeando algo que parecía ser un "Con permiso" antes de pasar rápidamente por un lado de América hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde se dejó caer sobre él sofá con la imagen del menor aún en su cabeza haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente, como si quisiera salir de su pecho.

Por su parte Alfred se quedó un momento en el quicio de la puerta con la mirada perdida y un suave carmín pintado en sus mejillas, Arthur se veía simplemente exquisito con esas ropas; el negro resalaba sus ojos verde intenso; ese aire despreocupado y tierno que le daban el estilo tan distinto de vestir que estaba usando; y principalmente el hecho de que la ropa fuera suya y esta le quedara grande la ropa, había hecho estragos con las hormonas del menor. Ya no sabía si agradecer por haber propuesto que se vistiera con sus ropas viejas, o maldecirse por ello… sinceramente no sabía.

------------------Continuará----------

Está vez lo he hecho un poquito más largo a petición de algunos ;D

espero les gustara

see ya!


	5. Cap 5: ¿Desayunamos?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me perteneces y son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Himaruya-san

Bueno, disculpen la demora… tuve una pelea muy seria con la inspiración xD. Bueno, aquí les dejo el link para el dibujo prometido… aunque aún no está terminado…. Ya lo pintare completo =W= - Aquí está el link:

.

y un bonues por la espera .

(Please no los roben ni nada... tengan piedad de eso please ;x; me costo dibujarlos)

Ok, continuemos con el fic! Y no olviden dejarme su review!

Cap 5: ¿Desayunamos?

No pudo más, y simplemente perdió noción de sí mismo. Alfred salió de la habitación agitado en búsqueda del mayor, llamándole. Sabía perfectamente que no iba a estar bien lo que haría, que probablemente luego de intentar besarle y hacer otra cosa no tendría ni el coraje ni la oportunidad de mirar a Arthur a la cara, y menos aún volver a tener esa relación cercana que tanto extrañaba. Todos sus lazos se romperían, eso era seguro, pero… de todas formas la relación ya estaba rota, ¿No? Porque aunque él continuara intentando acercarse al mayor, éste siempre encontraba la forma de dar un paso hacia atrás y mantener esa fría distancia que le lastimaba tanto. De todas formas nada era como antes, nada volvería jamás a ser como antes.

Dios, se arrepentía tanto de haber escuchado a Francis aquella ocasión, de haberse independizado con tanta violencia… de haber sido tan idiota como para lastimarle de esa forma. Pero ya no importaba, hoy quería volver a ser egoísta y sin importar que, le haría saber sus sentimientos al inglés, daba igual ya si a este le gustaba o no, si le aceptaba o rechazaba por el resto de su vida. Después de todo, no era su culpa ser un adolecente con hormonas alborotadas más.

Con esos pensamientos rondándole en la cabeza encontró a Arthur sonrojado en el sofá, logrando que sus neuronas volvieran a desconectarse, haciendo que se perdiera aún más de lo que ya estaba dentro de su cabeza. Quitándole todo trasto de duda sobre lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Q-que pasa?- Preguntó Arthur levantándose para inmediatamente sentirse tomado por los hombros y empujado sin mucha delicadeza contra la pared –Hey! You Bloody Idiot!, ¿Qué crees que haces?- Le miró enojado y confundido.

-Perdón, ya no puedo controlarlo más- Le respondió el menor confundiéndole más.

Antes de que Arthur pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, sintió como los labios hambrientos de Alfred se apoderaban de los suyos en un beso demandante del cual intentó separarse en vano, América siempre había tenido más fuerza que él… y si se era sincero consigo mismo, no quería separarle de sí tampoco, por lo que terminó moviendo sus manos hasta el rostro de éste para profundizar con igual fuerza el beso, abriendo la boca para dar paso a la lengua juguetona del otro, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior de forma incitante. Amarrándose inevitablemente a un juego que, sabían les traería problemas, pero ya a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

Alfred levantó la pierna de Arthur presionando su pelvis con la del mayor, frotándose contra el cuerpo del otro, eliminando todo rastro de razonamiento lógico que quedaba mentes dejando en ellos surgir solo el ferviente deseo del rose, de los besos y carisias cariñosas que se entregaban torpemente debido a la excitación y desesperación que corría por sus cuerpos. Repentinamente Alfred abandono los labios del otro, comenzando a bajar por el cuello de éste mientras desabotonaba la molesta camisa del mayor que se interponía entre sus manos y la tersa piel del inglés.

-Dios- Exclamo en un jadeo Arthur cuando se vio libre de su camisa, con la lengua del otro jugando con uno de sus pezones mientras la otra acariciaba su miembro por encima de la ropa. Debía ser blasfemia, pensó Inglaterra, nombrar a dios cuando se retorcía de placer contra la persona que había criado y visto crecer… contra una persona de su mismo sexo.

-Dios no tiene nada que hacer aquí- Rió el menor mientras mordía suavemente el ya erecto pezón del otro, desabotonando el pantalón del mayor –Yo si- Susurró lamiendo una última vez la zona antes de volver a su recorrido, bajando por a los abdominales del otro para quedar luego de rodillas frente al bulto que tenía el inglés en su pantalón.

Arthur se sonrojó de golpe al ver como Alfred, mirándole fijamente, bajaba el cierre de su pantalón con los dientes. Cuando éste terminó de deshacerse de sus pantalones se arremedo contra la boca del otro quitándole la chaqueta y la polera para seguir con aquel endemoniado juego. Pronto, sin que ninguno tuviera conocimiento pleno de cuando o como, se encontraron los dos rastro de ropa alguna sobre sus cuerpos, sobre el suelo de la habitación mientras continuaban con las caricias toscas, entrelazándose entre jadeos y gemidos descontrolados, intentando con el rose de sus pieles fundir sus cuerpos en uno de manera tal que desconocían donde comenzaban las manos de uno y terminaba el otro.

-Oh Fuck! –Dijo el mayor estremeciéndose al contacto de los tersos labios del menor en su pelvis, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del otro. Arqueando la espalda ligueramente al sentir uno de los dedos del americano adentrarse en él haciendo que inconscientemente abriera sus piernas para darle mejor acceso a Alfred.

Por su parte Alfred se relamió los labios mientras movía su dedo al interior del otro, preparándole para adentrar un segundo dedo. Había esperado tanto aquel momento, lo había soñado tantas veces que aquel hecho le parecía demasiado irreal, demasiado bueno y perfecto para ser cierto. Arthur realmente se le estaba entregando y para hacerlo mejor aún estaba cooperando.

-Tus gemidos, tus jadeos, tu voz y tu rostro… nunca imagine que realmente podrías llegar a ser tan erótico Iggy-

-Cállate-Le dijo sonrojándose al máximo, tomándole por el cuello para callarle con un beso, haciéndole reír por lo bajo entre beso y beso. Enojándose consigo mismo por sentirse feliz y especial para el americano con esas palabras.

Volvieron a enredarse en aquel torpe juego, hasta que luego de un buen rato hubo terminado con ambos durmiendo abrazados. Habían tenido sexo, habían hecho el amor… eso que habían hacinado durante tanto tiempo los dos, y aún así ninguno de los dos dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos al otro, manteniéndolos guardados en su pecho ya que más que nada todo había sido llevado por la pasión y el deseo.

El americano fue el primero en despertarse, sorprendiéndose en un comienzo por despertar sintiendo unos brazos delgados pero fuertes alrededor de su pecho, viendo luego a Arthur en sus brazos trayendo de esa forma todas las imágenes de la noche anterior. Se sonrió a si mismo con una alegría desbordante que termino por desaparecer de la mismo forma rápida en la que llego… ¿Qué carajo le diría ahora a Inglaterra?¿Cuál sería su escusa?... o simplemente le diría la verdad, porque después de todo había correspondido a sus roces y besos. Suspiro, no quería ilusionarse. Era mejor tal vez simplemente esperar

-Creo que aún después de esto no tengo el valor para decirlo- Susurró Alfred pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

-¿Decir que cosa Alfred?-

---------------------------Continuará------------------------

Bueno, si… lo dejo hasta aquí y no lo continuare si no me dejan reviews D

Jajaja nah, broma… lo continuare, creo xD. Ya, cuídense mucho.. espero les gustara, ojala me comenten para decirme que tal les pareció


	6. Cap 6 final: No te dejare ir

Bueno, bueno! Aquí les traigo el último cap de esta historia :3 espero les guste tanto como a mí! Y me dejen lindos reviews dándome su opinión e ideas para otra historia!!

Bueno, y también… si recibo suficientes reviews aré un bonus para ustedes ;D

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Himaruya-san

-----------------

Cap 6: No te dejare ir….

El americano se sobresalto al escuchar la cansada voz del mayor aún adormilada, sus verdes esmeraldas estaban posadas con dificultad en su rostro, mirándole serió y algo dormido. Arthur le había escuchado, e inconscientemente había respondido a las palabras del otro. No estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para procesar las palabras del menor, pero aún así por inercia había dejado que aquella pregunta fluyera fuera de sus labios.

-¿Decir que cosa Alfred?- Repitió ya más despierto, queriendo mostrándose ligeramente enojado para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, esa pena y vergüenza que le inundaban.

-Arthur… yo, lo que pasa es que- Se cohibió, Alfred no sabía por dónde empezar, y cuando finalmente se decidió a no dudar más y hablar dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos el mayor suspiro pesadamente llamando su atención-

-¿Sabes qué?- Dijo sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda al menor –Mejor ahorrarte las palabras, los dos sabemos perfectamente a qué va esto finalmente. Será mejor olvidarlo y ya… -Empuño sus manos sobre sus rodillas, los ojos le ardían y las lagrimas aclamaban salir- E-esto no debió haber pasado-Dijo con voz quebrada.

América estaba en shock, ¿Ahorrarse palabras?¿Olvidarlo?¿Que no debió haber pasado? No, no quería pensar que realmente estaba hablando en serio, no podía ser… No, no le iba a dejar marchar de nuevo, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la persona que más amaba en el mundo le dejaba sin más.

No dijo nada y simplemente apoyo su frente en la espalda del mayor, cursando lentamente sus brazos alrededor del otro para abrazarle firmemente.

-No quiero, no quiero olvidar esto y hacer como si no hubiera sucedido jamás- Dijo de forma segura pero cálida mientras besaba tiernamente la espalda del mayor subiendo hasta sus hombros- No quiero dejarte ir, ya cometí el error una vez y no volveré a hacerlo- Le dijo ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del mayor, aspirando su esencia.

Por otro lado Arthur no podía hablar, su voz se había hecho un nudo en su garganta y solo logró sacar un quejido leve agachando su cabeza mientras lloraba en silencio. Se había sorprendido al sentir la frente del mayor contra su cuerpo, viéndose tentado a voltearse pero cuando lo iba a hacer sintió sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor logrando sorprenderlo, y ahora… Sonrió, no podía creer que esto realmente estuviera pasando.

-Arthur, yo te amo. Siempre lo he hecho… por favor no vuelvas a dejarme solo –

Esas palabras hicieron estragos en el mayor, quien se puso a llorar a rienda suelta mientras el americano le abrazaba con fuerza. Esa frase le había traído tantos recuerdos al inglés deteniéndose en especial en cuando lo conoció, cuando se iba dejándole solo y América lloraba pidiéndole que no le dejara solo… y finalmente la independencia.

-You idiot- Logro decir en un sollozo –Si me amas desde siempre… ¿Por qué demonios te independizaste de mi?- Se removió soltándose de el abrazo del otro para mirarle con sus ojos llorosos. Estaba enojado, no le entendía -¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice mal para que me dejaras?-

-No entiendes- Intento acariciar la mejilla de Arthur recibiendo un golpe en la mano por parte del otro junto a un grito en que pedía que respondiera –No podía ser de otro manera… yo… -Suspiró pesadamente, sonriendo de manera triste- Tú solo me veías como tu hermano pequeño y yo no sentía lo mismo, quería ser más que tu hermano eh intente demostrártelo pero tú seguías pensando que era amor fraternal –Levanto la cabeza para mirar el techo aguantando de esa manera las lagrimas que pedían salir- Quería ser un igual, demostrarte que era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenernos a los dos… es por eso que pelee tanto por convertirme en la superpotencia que soy…-

Arthur no daba crédito a las palabras del menor, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón. El no se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el menor si no hasta después de que este se independizara de él y pasaran algunos años… no se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que necesitaba a Alfred a su lado hasta que este ya no estuvo más ahí para él. Soltó una amarga risa llamando la atención del menor.

-¿Arthur?- Le llamo extrañado, guardando la distancia que el inglés había impuesto entre los dos a pesar de que le mataban las ganas de acercarse.

-Todas las cosas tienen su razón de ser- Dijo para sí mismo mientras reía entre sollozos, ahora entendía todo –América- Le llamo sonriéndole tímidamente con sus mejillas coloradas- Y-yo también te amo-

-¡Iggy!- Exclamó feliz, arrebatándose contra el mayor para abrazarle y besarle el rostro entero mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel cálido sentimiento de felicidad que inundaba su cuerpo entero –Te amo, te amo, te amo…-Repitió indefinidas veces besando a Arthur, mientras este reía feliz.

-Alfred- Le antes de acallarlo con un beso tierno en los labios mirándole después a los ojos totalmente sonrojado –Contrólate, idiota- Sonreía sin poder evitarlo, realmente Inglaterra no recordaba haber sonreído tanto ni tan puramente en años, dios… estaba tan feliz.

-Pero…-Dijo haciendo un puchero- Fueron tantos años sin poder hacerlo, tanto tiempo controlándome que ya no quiero hacerlo más- Eso dejo sin palabras al otro y logró sonrojarle aún más.

-¡I-idiota! ¡No digas esa clase de cosas!- Intento soltarse del agarre. Se moriría de la vergüenza estando al lado de Alfred, eso era seguro. Moriría feliz y avergonzado.

-¡Pero es la verdad!- Le dijo abrazándole con fuerza antes de sonreír con malicia y echarse hacia atrás con el otro encima.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!- Alfred simplemente le respondió aquella pregunta con un beso y una sincera sonrisa.

-Iggy… nunca te vayas de mi lado- Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza- Quiero que estemos juntos por siempre…-

-P-por siempre es mucho tiempo-

-¡Iggy!- Le recrimino infantilmente por su respuesta, haciendo que el mayor riera antes de volver a unir sus labios con los del otro.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado y no te dejare ir fácilmente tampoco- Le dijo Arthur al menor haciéndole sonreír ampliamente-

-Te amo Arthur Kirkland-

-Yo también te amo Alfred F. Jones-

-------------------------------------Fin---------------------------------------------

¿Y?,¿ Que tal estuvo?.... ojala bueno jajajaja, bueno. Sin más que decirles me despido. Hasta la próxima historia o bonus (Depende de ustedes eso ;D)

See ya!


End file.
